Haru
by TanaBear
Summary: Haru wonders why his mother comes home so late. In Haru's PoV. SakuSasuness in here too.


Short story (Haru's pov.)

Usually things were pretty hectic around the house. I guess that's to be expected in a house full of shinobi. Yes, that's right. My otou-san (father) is the anbu captain and okaa-san (mother) is a jounin. My older sister, Mikoto, Is 12 and is a chuunin now and my younger brother, Seita, just turned 7. I'm 9 and this is my second year in the academy.I want to graduate with top grades. Both of my parents did and I want them to be happy.

But anyway, we're moving off topic. As I said, things are usually pretty hectic, but for once… things are normal and, dare I say it, quiet. I'm afraid that the word will break the silence. I don't know what happened exactly. I wasn't here when it did but when I got home from the academy today everyone was quiet. For my outou-san it was normal but my okaa-san and Seita… it wasn't. I don't really pay attention to what Mikoto does… But, whatever… "Haru-chan!" I turned my head and saw Seita run up to me. "Otou-san is to busy to take me training and Mikoto nee-san doesn't wanna take me so…" "Where's okaa-san?" "She's not here right now… Otou-san said that she was out…" "I don't know…" "Please! Haru-chan, pleeeaase!" "Hai…Hai…" "Great! When are we leaving?" I turned around, away from Seita and started walking up to my room. "Now?" He asked me. "Hai." I didn't see the smile on his face but I knew it was there.

When I reached my room I thought what I always did. It was boring. My friends at the academy thought it was great but… Not me. I don't really think so. Maybe it's because I've had it my whole life? But really… I don't see what's so great about it. My bed is dark blue with the clan's symbol on the ends. It's only twin sized. The wood it has for a bed frame is really dark. Brown colour… I think. I can't really tell. It looks black to me. My walls are blue (dark again) and white. It has little, black bunnies on the white parts. Why? I don't know. Okaa-san said that I used to have a little black toy bunny but I don't remember. It was a while ago.

The room itself is pretty big, I'll admit. But it's not _that_ big. I can only fit two of Otou-san's snake summons in it…

My dresser is pretty cool. It's black and it has some unfamiliar kanji on it in white. I don't know what they mean but my otou-san said he'd tell me eventually. I think I saw the exact same ones on a really old scroll I saw my otou-san put on a really high shelf… I wonder what it says…

"Haru-chan!" My little brother snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hai, hai… I'm coming!" I grabbed the kunai I had in a pouch on my dresser and took off out the door.

"So, what are you going to teach me?" Seita asked me. I didn't know what to tell him exactly. I'm not a genin, and my otou-san can't teach me a whole lot just yet. He taught Mikoto lots of things. I think she's his favorite. She's a daddy's girl. Then again we all look up to him. She just looks up to him more. I look up to my okaa-san more. Does that sound weird? She just doesn't like to fight as much as otou-san. She likes to help people more but when she needs to fight I'm not even sure if otou-san can beat her. I think it would be funny to watch. Not that I want to see my parents fight…

"Haru-chan?" Once again he snapped me out of my thoughts. "Nanda?" "You were spacing out…" Whoops. I didn't mean to do that… "So, what are you going to teach me?"

So I taught him. What you ask? Nothing really. Just some kunai throwing and what I knew of some cool jutsu. Of course, he thought it was amazing. Mikoto would have been a better teacher but seeing as she was being lazy today… I had to.

"Haru!" I knew that call from anywhere. Everyone in my house knew that voice _very_ well. He wasn't angry… just irritated. I ran up to the house, holding Seita's small hand. I met a tall figure in Anbu uniform waiting for me at the doorway. His mask was on the side so I could clearly see his face. It hardly ever changed. Okaa-san could make him smile once in a while but… personally,_ I've_ only seen him smile once, and it was sooo small you couldn't even tell it was a smile. "Hai, outou-san?" He walked ahead until he was right beside me. "Watch over Seita. Mikoto is out and Sakura will be home soon." He put the bird mask on, hiding his face, and then he ruffled my hair, then Seita's. He jumped up and disappeared, leaving the two of us behind. "Aww… I'm hungry, Haru-chan!" _Figures. _I thought to myself. "Okay. I'll make... something."

It was shortly after 1 o'clock and okaa-san still was not home. "Haru-chan?" "Hai, Seita." "Where's okaa-san?" I thought about it for a second. Where _was_ she? Was she working? No… She was off today. Maybe she was out with Ino baa-chan (aunt)? Perhaps, but I don't think so. I haven't heard anything about this from Shikuchi or his sisters. I haven't heard anything from okaa-san either and otou-san would have said something to me is she was out with Ino baa-chan. He would have dropped us off at Naruto-kun's -gomen. Naruto-_sama_- before he left. Unless he was off being Hokage somewhere… But Hinata baa-chan would've been there. Right?

"Haru-chan?" "I don't know." I didn't expect the reaction I got from him next. "W-what if something bad happened? What if Okaa-san is hurt? W-what if…" "Calm down. Okaa-san can take care of herself. She's a jounin remember?" "But…" Just then the door opened and in came my onee-san, Mikoto. "Yo." She looked around for a second, taking off her sandaru (sandals). "Where's okaa-san?" "We don't know. Otou-san said that she'd be home soon, but… that was a while ago. She still hasn't come home." "Really? I saw her at the hospital a little while ago, actually. I'd thought she'd be home by now… Ah well." Typical Mikoto. She was otou-san… only smaller and more female looking. She had the same air about her though. Powerful, but not in a bad way. She was always in a mood to… or maybe a lack of one. She was always in the same laid-back mood and never had a really bad temper. What's it in English? "Daddy's little girl." Only… She wasn't so little. She was older than me… but only by a few years. She looked a lot like my okaa-san. Same green eyes, same face… the only difference was that she didn't have pink hair. None of us did. Maybe it was just that my mother was special and she was the only one in the history of history who has natural pink hair. "Mikoto nee-san?" She looked at me lazily. "Yesterday, when you came home and got mad at something… I saw your eyes go red…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "Yeah. So?" Seita looked puzzled. It was natural. He didn't know about sharingan yet. "They looked different than before." "Don't worry about it. It's nothing too big." Stronger? I thought something weird had happened but then I remembered what Otou-san said before. He said something about when you get stronger, sharingan get more effective… Something about another **comma** in the eye…maybe? I don't know. I haven't gotten mine yet. Otou-san said that I should get them very soon... He said that my (dead) uncle got sharingan when he was 7!

The house was quiet yet again and two out of the three of us were getting rather bored. We had nothing to do, Seita and I. Mikoto was probably doing something useful that would help with her training. I've grown bored of training. Iruka-sensei gave us homework but I already knew how to do it. He said something along the lines of "Make sure by tommorrow, you can make an almost exact copy of yourself; a bunshin (clone)." I, having natural talent thanks to my parents, already perfected it last week. We were only going to be tested on it tomorrow. It's been a rather boring week for me.  
"Haru-chaaan!" I looked over to Seita questioningly. "I'm borrred!" He sighed. I only shrugged my shoulders. There was nothing I could do without it being boring for myself.

Just then the door opened and in walked my okaa-san. Seita was the first to react. "A dowmo (Hello- Friendly), Seita-chan." Seita just giggled and ran away to find Mikoto to tell her out okaa-san was home. "Gomen (sorry), Haru-kun. I didn't mean to take so long." I looked at her a little bit puzzled. Why did she say sorry? She really didn't have to... "I-it's okay, okaa-san." I said and she smiled at me. "I'm sure you're all hungry. Come, I'll make dinner." I looked over at the clock. 6 o'clock. It was our usual supper-time but otou-san wasn't home yet. Just then the door clicked open.Speak of the devil... I saw my okaa-san's eyes light up. She was always happy when he came home. I knew what was coming next so I left for the kitchen. As expected my parents kissed and blah blah blah. I was never really into all of that... icky romance stuff. Neither was Mikoto and even Seita learned (probably from our examples) to leave the room when otou-san came home. It was a ritual now and we were all used to doing it.

I sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. We never ate in here. We always ate in the dining room but I liked to watch okaa-san cook. She always did it professionally never making a mistake. Were all mothers like this? Probably not. If that was the case the world would smell very yummy now...

"So, how was your day?" I heard okaa-san speak as she walked into the kitchen, my otou-san right behind her. "Same old. Naruto-baka kept on babbling about something un-important." I heard her giggle. "Just like Naruto, too." She said as she turned the stove on. She walked over to a cabinet and took out a pot, and that could only mean one thing- Tomato soup. Or something with tomatoes anyway. As soon as the clinking of the pot sounded through the house Seita ran into the kitchen. "Soup! Soup!" It was only then he noticed that otou-san was in the house. "Otou-san!" He yelled. Not loudly, though. Just enough so that we could tell he was excited. He brought up his arms signaling he wanted to be picked up. The older man obliged and picked Seita up. Mikoto walked into the kitchen soon after. "A dowmo, Mikoto." My okaa-san greeted. Mikoto nodded and sat down beside me. "So, I saw okaa-san at the hospital today." The room became deathly silent and I saw okaa-san stiffen. Otou-san noticed. "I thought it was your day off?" He spoke. "H-hai... It was, Sasuke-kun..." She went back to doing her dinner-making and began to boil the soup on the now hot stove. Mikoto smirked. A smirk that looked so much like otou-san's... She obviously wanted this to happen. Whatever 'this' was. "Then why were you there? You're not sick, are you?" I saw her head shake slightly. "Not exactly." Otou-san raised a brow at her answer but said nothing more. She'd talk eventually.

After dinner my otou-san tried to pry some kind of answer out of her again. "What's the occasion?" I saw her head tilt towards him as she wased the dishes. I was, once again, in the kitchen. With, of course, my other two siblings. Seita was slowly falling asleep on Mikoto as she held him. "What do you mean?" Mikoto smirked again. What was going on? "You only cook _that_ when something comes up. What is it?" The water stopped making squishing noises as I noticed she stopped moving. All of a sudden she turned around with a very big smile on her face. "Well... I guess I could tell you. The question now is how?" She got into her 'thinking' pose. Her head was tilted down slightly and her index finger on her chin. I looked back over to Mikoto. She looked quite interested in this. No one talked for a few minutes (it was actually seconds, but no one needs to know that.) and to our surprise, Mikoto was the one to speak up. "Okaa-san, just spit it out already!" Seita seemed to have waken up at her, somewhat, loud outburst. Very un Mikoto-like. We all looked back at okaa-san. "Well," She started. She walked over and knelt down by Seita, who was now on Mikoto's lap. She put a finger on his nose. "Seita-kun's going to be a big brother."

And that was that. The peace and quiet was finally broken. Ah-well.

Ps: You should have seen the look on otou-san's face! Priceless!!! I have never seen that expression on him in my life! Especially when okaa-san said she was having twins!

Hoped you liked it. If anyone was confused, please tell me! It wasn't meant to be confusing...  
And Just what the heck are the little black commas in the sharingan called?? I'm confused...


End file.
